Mikmak Blair: Expect the Unexpected: Chapter 1
Well this is my story, i didn't know but somehow i just want to do this. I'm Seriously not good in ''making english grammar. I wished you could help me with that problem. I'm allowing anyone to edit my story but ''PLEASE don't change the idea or the situations. I will be grateful if you don’t do some unnecessary things. PLEASE? Chapter 1: I met my dream ''guy It’s the first week of April, my vacation had just begun and this month I will be turning to 14. Right now I’m sitting at the seashore, staring at the sea. It’s a long time since I came at the beach. My mom brought me here because she knew that I’m seriously longing to go to the beach. The beach was one of my favorite places. My mom was preparing our snack. I have this ADHD with matching dyslexia, which is a perfect combination for me, so I cannot stand a second not doing anything. “Mom!” I yelled. “Can I swim now?” “Okay, but put on sun screen first,” my mom replied. She always reminds me on what should I do. Even sometimes I’m irritated, that’s what I liked about her. My mother and I were leaving together, only the two of us. I hadn’t seen my father since I was a little girl. All I know about him was he’s an owner of some kind of fishing company or something. My mom never wanted to talk about him, so it’s really impossible for me to find him. Then I ran toward the sea and jumped, “CANNONBALL!” I shouted before sinking to the water. I decided to play the “pretending to be dead in the water game” I’d invented. While floating at the middle of the sea, I closed my eyes to feel the presence of the living under the sea. Ten seconds … 15, my eyes were still closed…longer… Suddenly I heard noises. Not from the waves or any living thing under the sea. Instead, noise from vehicles and a cold breeze that sent a shiver to my spine. I opened my eyes slowly. “Whe−” I can’t even speak a word properly because of too much shock. I’m sitting at a bench in front of a very large building that almost reached the sky. I read the sign hanging above the ceiling. ''Bus stop Ok I’ll repeat. I’m sitting at the bus stop in front of a very large building that almost reached the sky and I'm wet. I’m wet, my green shirt (well, I don’t want to use swimsuit instead) and trunk. That meant, a while ago I’m floating in the middle of the sea. But the most confusing thing was I’m not dreaming or imagining my stories again. Many questions were flowing in my head. I didn’t know how, where, why and− “Hello little girl, you okay? Why are you wet?” a very tall man wearing loose pants and shirt asked me. His eyes scared me to death like he wanted to eat me alive. But I put aside the thought. “Um, I just want to−” I stopped. The man was growing − literally growing, turning him into a ten foot tall monster with ripped muscles. I just accidentally discovered the real reason why he’s wearing loose pants. My heart beats faster and faster as the man grew, until he was in his true form. I hesitated but I still asked the dude, “Sir? Wha-what are you?” “Well, obviously I’m a monster, my dear snack.” He told me with a large muscular voice. Snack? I’m his snack? I wanted to run but unfortunately my legs were trembling in fear. Then I realized the monster was holding a club (I didn’t know were the hell he got that) but I knew this was not good. Mikmak28 Chapter_2 Category:Mikmak28 Category:Mikmak Blair